A New Kind Of Fairy Tale
by beauty-always-had-a-cost
Summary: Basically written as a fairy tale, but is a quick version of Thirteen, with a little twist at the start. Written in third person. Warning: may contain images that may be too 'dark' or whatever for some people. One-shot.


Hey guys. Sorry I haven't added anything to any of my stories. I really am. A lot has happened lately, my grandmother passing away is one of them. That put me back a lot. Also I had lots of school problems going on and I had to put off a lot of time for work. Gah being responsible is to hard!  
Anyway this is written in third person. And it's a one-shot. Sorry if it's shit, I tried to keep it in the way Fairy Tales are written, which is easy yet hard. Anyway for all those people who are thinking 'what the fuck is Thirteen?' its one of my favourite movies EVER!!! its really good, watch it (it has Nikki Reed in it!).  
Now I obviously don't own a movie...so I'm not gonna write anything 'cause it pisses me off to read 'I don't own...' WHO CARES?!?!?! OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T....GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!! Sorry about the outburst. Anyway one with the story. Please enjoy.

* * *

Once upon a time…HOLD IT!! We already know all the little fairy tales and happy endings ever made. And frankly I'm sick of happy endings. There's not one story that end with the main character not being happy. Well except for the _original_ 'The Little Mermaid'…the one where she kills herself. But that version isn't told anymore.

I think its time for a hit of the real world in these 'Fairy Tales'.

Once upon a time there was a teenage girl named Tracy who lived in a normal house surrounded by normal people…or that's what everyone thought. Really the girls' life was filled of hate and pain. Tracy's mother passed away when she was only twelve. And for the three years after her mothers' death, Tracy's life was filled with abuse. Her father became so unhappy with his life he took it out on Tracy.

One day Tracy ran away from her home. She was sick and tired of always being blamed for everything wrong in people's lives. Now Tracy didn't have many friends, but luckily for her, her friend Evie let her stay at her house. But Evie wasn't a good influence, Evie was known as the schools very own 'bad girl' and for good reason. Evie had lost her virginity when she was twelve, she drinks, she smokes, she does drugs, she has piercings, she will have sex with anyone who offers, she steals, she lies, she skips school and classes and she doesn't do any work.

Tracy didn't care about such things, as long as Evie didn't hurt her, Tracy didn't give a flying fuck about what Evie did. For Tracy's life had been filled with such hurt, things like what Evie does for fun seem trivial.

Evie had introduced Tracy to her world, made her more like herself. They wagged together, and on those days they went to the shops and stole of people and stole from the shops. They would sit outside and smoke a joint or just normal fags. They would wait until Javi and Ruben came and then they would go somewhere like one of their houses and fuck each other. Sometimes when Tracy and Evie couldn't wait for the boys, they would fuck each other instead.

Tracy became more popular at school because of the time she spent with Evie. Eventually Tracy moved in parentally with Evie and her mother Brooke. Brooke wasn't like most mothers, she was more laid back, even more so when she was fucked senseless.

Tracy was content with how her life was. Getting high or stoned when wanted, drinking when wanted, getting fucked when wanted and not going to school whenever she felt like it. But when she got high there was always that terrible time when she 'came down' from the drugs. When that happened she would walk into the bathroom and take out her pain and feeling of uselessness on her arm with a razor.

Then one day she was so high and so out of it she decided that she liked the feeling of being like that, and so she decided that she would never let herself slip an inch from the ecstasy from being as high as she was. But one day she ran out of drugs and didn't have any money to buy any more, she had even used all of Evie's without her noticing. She was coming down, and hard.

She couldn't take the horribleness that she felt. The feeling of complete unworthiness. The sense of hatred towards herself. The feeling of not being able to fit in as herself.

Tracy went crazy; she grabbed at a knife and threatened to stab anyone who came near her without any of the 'sweet stuff.' She even swung at Evie when she tried to approach her.

Eventually Tracy hit rock bottom and turned the knife towards her own chest, and with one deep plunge she had ended her pain. But she began another. Pain surrounded the poor girl. Her blood was spilled. Blood that she thought would come out black as the night but came out red. Red pooled around the teenager as she lay on the floor. Life's blood slipping away from her, life slipping away from her. Eventually the pain subsided and death closed in on her body. Death, simple and sweet. Death is simple. Easy. Life is hard.

The End

See not so bad is it. It's short like all Fairy Tales, but unlike all the Fairy Tales you get told as a child, this one shows the real world. A world full of evil and hatred. Unlike the ones in child books and Fairy Tales. Welcome to the real world people.

* * *

So how did I do? Please review, I enjoy reading what you think about my crappy stories. So yeah R & R...yadda yadda yadda...you've heard (read) it all before by every single writer.  
Oh I'm also sorry for my use of sailor (its what my gran used to call swearing).


End file.
